Our New Family
by Neko-90
Summary: COMPLETE! InuKagoSanMiro the group gets MARRIED! 5th chapter is LEMONY! PLEASE R & R!
1. The Beggining of a new life

Dispatcher: I do not own ANY Inuyasha characters so back off and leave me be! Also, I would like to point out that this is my very first fanfict so don't be mean to me, okay? This story is about the Inu gang and their new lives with the Children...I shall say NO more, but enjoy! ^_____^ Our New Family  
  
"I do.", Said the four of the Inu group. Typically, Inuyasha was married to Kagome, and Miroku was married to Sango, But they had NO idea of the kind of hells their new relationships and lives would bring ...  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, can I please play? Huh, huh, huh, can I, can I, can I?" eagerly shouted an eight year old little girl with black hair with silver stripes around her hair, golden-brown eyes, wearing commoners chlothes on, and an aditude like her mothers (A/N: Kagome) with just a bit of hyperness.  
"No Katana, you hyper little thing!" laughed Kagome to her daughter, "Daddy's just finnished fighting the demons, and he has some bad injuries." She paused for a moment, and then stood up, "I need you to help me give him the medicines and bandage him up, okay?" Kagome gave a faint smile, grabbed her daughters hand, and they walked towards an injured Inuyasha leaning against a tree.  
"Ready Katana?" , Started Kagome, "one...Two...THREE!!!", then Kagome and Katana shouted at the top of their lungs, "SIT!" and Inuyasha was in a 10 foot deep hole in the ground. "It's the only way to get you to stay put, Daddy!" giggled Katana innoccently. Inuyasha whom was mad and was still kissing the floor, had a muffled yelling, "Ahh, shut up. You little pain in the-"But before Inuyasha could continue his lovely string of words, Kagome stopped him, "Inuyasha, SIT!"  
"WILL YA QUIT THAT ALREADY YOU WENCH!?!?!?!?" roared Inuyasha, who was STILL on the floor. "OH SO WHATTA YA MEAN?!?!?! YOU MARRIED A WENCH!?!?!?!?" roared Kagome with furry.  
"Oh, shut up, Inuyasha, you get too annoying to deal with sometimes!" Shouted Sango who surprisingly came out of nowhere with one arm around Miroku's waist and her other handhold on to her son's (A/N: Yes, she bared Miroku a child, amazing, huh?). His name was Hiro, and to save time on his personality...He looks, talks, dresses, and acts like his Dad, Miroku.  
Hiro ran to where Katana was standing, and as he held her hands inbetween his he asked the ever so famous Miroku quote, "Will such a beautiful young woman as you bare me a child, Katana?" "Miroku junior" grinned Kagome and Sango between their teeth. Katana raised her fist in the air, "I'M-NOT-GONNA-BARE-YOU-A-STINKING-CHILD- HIRO I'm only EIGHT years old!" said Katana as she slapped Hiro about 80 feet away and against a tree. "Awe," said Kagome in sweet voice, "She has her Daddy's strenght!" and she started to laugh hysterically. Inuyasha, whom had to agree, started to laugh while saying, "Yep I guess she does...Whatta powerful smack!" with a grin on his face. "Thankya Daddy!" Giggled Katana innoccently. (A/N: Plz ignore this line I couldn't erase it!)  
  
"That's my son!" Said Miroku, "Hmm, takes after his father already!" And Miroku started to laugh hysterically. "Shut up!" shouted Sango as she slapped him across the face, "Hentai!" She added. "Oww," complained Miroku, while rubbing his cheek where Sango slapped him, "That wasn't worth the pain!" then he closed his eyes, continuing to rub his cheek. "That wasn't funny, Father!" shouted an angry Hiro at his father, "That was a pretty hard slap!" and he as well had started to rub his cheek where Katana had slapped him. Kagome sighed, "Com'on Katana," She said as she opened her backpack, "Time to get some more bandages and medicine. Here Inuyasha, here's your pair of clothes, or are you gonna stay in the fuedal era?" asked Kagome, holding out chlothes to him. "*Feh*... You think I'm gonna dress all 'goofy' just to go get some more medicine and bandages?!" laughed Inuyasha, "I'll go... but I'm NOT dressing in what you guys call 'clothes'! I'm staying in MY kimono, and that's FINAL!" Inuyasha folded his arms and looked at Kagome very stubbornly. "SIT, Daddy!" yelled Katana, "Oopsy, I though mom was gonna say the's' word, again I'm sorry, Daddy." Appoligized Katana to Inuyasha who was kissing the floor yet again. "*BEEP**BEEP-IT**BEEPER*-"yelled Inuyasha at Katana as soon as he got up. "Wow" smiled Miroku who was sweatdropping, "Whatta colorfull string of words to come out of Inuyasha's mouth, and at a time like this!" "Oh well", sighed Kagome once again as she picked up her backpack, "Bye guys we'll be back in a while! C'mon, Inuyasha!" she held Katana's hand as she started to walk torwards the bone eater's well. "Ugghh," sighed Inuyasha, "this is gonna be a long day." Then he got up and went to catch up with the two girls. "Pick me up Daddy!" yelled Katana, "Pick me up, pick me up, pick me up!" Inuyashasmiled at her, picked her up, and put her on his shoulders. 


	2. Visiting Home

Hello fellow Inu freaks! My word processor wasn't working and needed to be reinstalled, so I couldn't write in this chapter but I have finally submitted it! Wooh hooh! Also, Thanks to my good friend, Kayori for giving me some ideas to start this chapter...if it wasn't for her, this story WOULD have been a one shot....Arigato Kayori!   
  
Our New Family Chapter 2  
  
"Mom, gramps, Sota we're back home!" yelled Kagome cheerfully. A couple of seconds later, everyone poured into the room to greet them. Sota ran to Katana, picked her up and said, "How's my little niece doing?" Katana chuckled lightly, and Sota started to playfully tickle her.  
Kagome hugged her Grandpa, and pecked him on the cheek. While Kagome's Mom went to Inuyasha without a word, and played with his ears. Kagome saw, and giggled at Inuyasha's expression.  
  
Soon enough, everyone went into the dinning room to eat. Inuyasha was having a difficult time with table manners, especially chewing with his mouth opened. (A/N: Sorry it is night time now) Everyone had a hard time holding in their giggles, but soon after that, Kagome told the honyou to 'behave'. Inuyasha didn't understand, (A/N: Of course) and continued to act as he did.  
  
NIGHT TIME...  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome shared Kagome's room, and Katana slept in Sota's room (A/N: NO HENTAI). Later, after everyone went to sleep, Inuyasha wondered out loud, "How'd we get ourselves into this?" Kagome turned around from her bed and asked, "What did we get ourselves into?" Inuyasha stopped looking at the ceiling and turned to Kagome, "How'd we happen to have a kid, and practically two lives?" Kagome giggled and sat at the edge of her bed, "Come here Inuyasha..." she said as she patted the bed next to her. Inuyasha looked at her bewildered, but went to sit next to her on the bed anyways. "What you mean is 'How did this all happen so fast?' "Mmm..Hmmm." Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"We just happen to be very lucky, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled, "That's all." Inuyasha looked at Kagome with soft eyes, "I happen to agree." He laughed slightly. He leaned towards Kagome, and kissed her passionately. Kagome giggled again, and layed down on the bed, "Let's get some rest, Inuyasha. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day." Inuyasha frowned, and layed next to her, "Okay, Kagome. Good night."  
  
So, how'd you like my very-short-and-almost-lemony chapter? PLEASE review?!?! I did this chapter in about 15 minutes, but I will add more, I promise! ALSO, if you have any ideas for the next chapter, please tell me! Thanks again! 


	3. A modern day and an unknown visitor

Hello peoples! Chapter 3 is now up!!! YAY for me! I thought of some really good ideas, and ended up putting them in this chapter. You will see, just keep on reading! .  
  
Our New Family  
  
Everyone in the Higurashi residence slept well, and woke up the next morning full of energy. After realizing that everyone had woken up, they all went downstairs in their pajamas to eat breakfast, which just happened to be pancakes, sausages, bacon, eggs and freshly squeezed orange juice. All of the adults had coffee afterwards, and the two children (A/N: Sota & Katana) each had one coke cola each.  
  
A while later everyone became hungry again, so they decided to go have a picnic at the park in western Tokyo. They drove for about 5 minutes, but it seemed like ten because Inuyasha was fighting with his seatbelt the whole time, and Katana kept asking the famous quote, "Are we there, yet?" When they finally reached the park the children went to go play Frisbee in the open field, and all the adults relaxed under the shade of an oak tree(A/N: With Inuyasha up in the tree). A little while later, everyone sat down on the blanket and ate the meal that Kagome's Mom prepared. They ate sushi and miso soup.  
  
Later that evening, they started for home, and it was the SAME routine with Inuyasha and Katana, sadly to say. When they all got home, everyone was full, exhausted, and sleepy.  
"Kagome, are we going back to the feudal era tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked with hope in his eyes. Kagome turned around slowly and asked, "You don't like it here?" Inuyasha's eyes turned soft, and he looked down "I like it here, it's just- this is- this is YOUR home, my home is the feudal times." Kagome suddenly felt homesick like him, she realized that she had two homes, and he had one. Kagome felt bad so she told Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, if you were feeling homesick you could've just-", Inuyasha stopped her, "I don't feel homesick, it's just I feel comfortable in my era than here, ya know?" Kagome nodded her head, and said "I understand." Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's chest, and started rubbing his stomach. He purred lightly, so Kagome kept on rubbing his stomach on purpose, she loved it when he purrs. They ended up falling asleep on top of each other (A/N: No lemony thinking!).  
  
The next morning Inuyasha and Kagome woke up realizing they slept on each other and still had their clothes on. And to make matters more confusing, Kagome's mother was standing in front of her door smiling at them, "Kagome?" Kagome was uneasy and shaky, "Uh yes Mom?" Her mother smiled again, "An old friend is at the door for you, I think you might remember him." "Who, Mom? Who is it?"  
  
Well that's that... I wanna make you wonder who it is! Aren't I just evil? Smiles PLEASE R&R!!! I will make a chapter four, I don't know when, but I will. By the way thanks for the reviews I got, it's not much, but hey at least I got some reviews! 


	4. The Unwanted Visitor

Hello again! Um, where was I? Oh yeah, I was making the story a little more interesting with an unknown character being placed in it!!! Oh well, please r & r !!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome stopped questioning her Mom, and ran to the front door. Just as Kagome turned at the corner of the hallway, she halted where she was at...It was a shock to her that this person was at her door, especially at this time if day. "Hello Kagome, you seem shocked to see me here." Hojo said with a warm smile.  
Kagome was speechless, she couldn't believe it! Hojo, of all people to be here! "Are you ill Kagome," Hojo said startled,"You are turning pale- faced." Kagome's voice was gone, even if she wanted to speak she wouldn't be able to, something was caught in her voice. She couldn't tell what, all Kagome knew was that she didn't want Hojo here."  
"Kagome," Inuyasha yelled right behind her, "Who's this little twit!?" Kagome knew trouble was ahead, "Inuyasha, calm down it's just a friend of mine from school." Kagome said as she exchanged stares with the hanyou, "Kagome? Do you not remember we were boyfriend and girlfriend?" said Hojo calmly. Inuyasha threw a dirty glare at Hojo, wich Hojo must'nt had noticed because he continued. Hojo reached for Kagome's hand and he looked straight into her eyes, "Kagome, will you please marry me?" He asked bashfully. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, Kagome saw Inuyasha's face and she yelled "SIT!" and Inuyasha tasted the bitter tast of defeat mixed with carpet.  
  
"Damn it, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as soon as we was done kissing the floor, thanks to Katana, Kagome didn't have to get in a fight with Inuyasha, "Daddy...SIT!" Soon again Inuyasha was with his good ol' friend the carpet, Kagome picked up Katana and turned to Hojo, while ignoring Inuyasha's rumble of inapropriate words. "Hojo I'd like you to meet Katana, Katana this is one of Mommy's friends from school."  
Hojo was shocked, "You mean you married that man behind you? Your daughter called him Daddy!" Hojo was shaking with fear. Kagome as gullable as she is and as used to fear as she is said, "Inuyasha and I didn't REALLY get married if that's what you mean, I mean we had a ceremony an' all, but there was no family there, just our friends Sango, Kilala, Miroku, and Shippou." Hojo didn't say anything. Hojo was in too much shock to even move.  
  
Inuyasha was finnaly off of the floor, "Damn it! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU EVEN SHOWING UP, EVERYTHING WOULD'VE BEEN JUST FINE!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he pointed an acusing finger at Hojo. Inuyasha started chasing Hojo around untill Kagome yelled "Sit, boy." Inuyasha came back into the house as soon as he saw Hojo was out of the Higurashi territory. Inuyasha pulled Kagome up the stairs, and into her room.  
  
"Kagome, we gotta leave...now!" Inuyasha said with a shaky voice. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked. "I've just been here for too long, Kagome." Inuyasha said back.  
  
Well there's chapter four, the fifth chapter might take me a while to make, so hold on for a while. Also PLEASE review?!?! 


	5. Some time alone

Hello everybody! I have made this chapter lemony, so beware if you are easily offended by lemons...enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Our New Family Ch. 5  
  
Kagome decided that they needed to go back to the feudal era, for  
  
Inuyasha's sake. So she told Inuyasha, "Inuyasha...I think we should return to the feudal era today." Inuyasha started to smile, but when he looked at Kagome's saddened expression, his smile went away and he began to frown.  
  
----- Iniside the house in Kagome's bedroom -----  
  
"Kagome..." He said putting a comforting arm around Kagome, "We don't hav'ta go back, unless YOU want to." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome then looked up, and she said "Inuyasha, we don't have to stay here if you don't want to...I have two homes, and you only have one." Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a puzzled face, "I only want to see you happy, Kagome. That's all I want." Kagome looked out of her window, she saw everyone walking to her grandpa's shop. "You know what would make me happy?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her bewildered, "What?" he asked.  
  
Kagome giggled slightly and smiled. Then she pulled Inuyasha with her to her bed, "Do you remember the last time we did anything together, Inuyasha?" she said with a grin. Inuyasha smiled back, "No..." he said as he stared out her window, "but how about now, while everyone isn't here?"  
  
--------LEMON AHEAD!!!----------  
  
Kagome kissed Inuyasha passionately on the lips and untied part of his kimono, he automatically started to kiss her back, and he pulled Kagome closer to his now bare chest. Inuyasha's and Kagome's stomachs were touching each other now. Kagome then took off his pants slowly as she stared and smiled into his eyes, they both knew he didn't wear underwear. Inuyasha then laid her down on her bed, he started kissing her stomach as he pulled off her skirt and panties. He started to lick her legs and then he moved upward, he stopped at her knees. He then went onto the bed with Kagome, and started to position himself on her, she looked at him with a sweet smile and said ,"Hold on" he looked at her puzzled, then he saw that Kagome was taking off her shirt and braw for him, she laid back down and said "Okay, I'm ready Inuyasha." She laid back and relaxed. Inuyasha smiled as he laid back on her and positioned himself again on her. He then entered Kagome as she lay there calmly, they both let out a moan. Inuyasha started to move faster, and Kagome moved with him. They were making the bed shake a lot, but they both didn't care. "Inu-Yash-a" Kagome moaned, Inuyasha bit her neck gently while still pumping into her.  
  
---------- Outside----------  
  
Everyone except for Inuyasha and Kagome went into Gramp's antique store, they all sat around him as he told the story of the legendary Shikon No Tama. They finnally got bored enough to go back inside the house. As they walked into the house, they heard some loud banging noises. "What is that noise, Grandma?" Katana said, worried that it might be a demon. Kagome's Mom just pretended not to know, "Maybe your daddy's fighting a demon that came from-"Kagome's Mom, started, but Katana started runnig up the stairs, "Katana! No, come back down here!" Katana wasn't listening, and she went to open the door. "Mommy, Daddy!" She yelled "Daddy's hurting Mommy!" She dropped to the floor and started crying out fountains of tears. "Kagome...we have A LOT of explaining to do..." Inuyasha said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Well that's all for now...please review! 


	6. IMPORTANT

Hey everyone!

Sorry its been so long!

I'm not gonna continue this story any more!

SORRY to all the people that like this story!

Neko


End file.
